


Please Write Back

by ReturnToZero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Friendship, IDK what i am writing anymore, M/M, Magic, One-Shot, Writing, abandoned work, but also fear, connections???, indulgent fluff, planned but failed, this is how i procrastinate, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: As much as Dipper wanted to believe someone had managed the more realistic theories he couldn’t deny the proof before him.The page was changing all on it’s own.It was dynamic and items were being crossed out without him even doing anything. There was no way Dipper could explain it. An idea ran through his head, and he grabbed the nearest pen and went straight to work-Excuse me, but you crossed out my journal entry.Dipper bit his lip, hoping that he wasn’t hallucinating the whole thing and waited expectantly for a reply.Your journal entry? This is my journal though! So stop using whatever method you’re using to achieve this and scram!---Dipper makes a new friend through the help of a mysterious journal that shares its pages with another one just like it.





	Please Write Back

There were days that were really hard.

 

Today was one of them, as Dipper counted off all the things wrong with today with a pencil, watching as he scribbled into his beat up journal-

 

_I got a blister on the back of my foot today. It hurts a lot, and I had to endure it all day, despite it being one of the days I walk most. Also, the bus detoured and drove right past me without even telling me that the stop was moved. So I went to the next one, only to have the same thing happen again. I forgot to turn in an assignment in discussion and my TA made an example out of me, despite my efforts of trying to participate in class._

 

_Mom and Dad are also not very happy with my change in major, especially since I had most of the GEs for Engineering squared away before switching to Bio. They even tried getting me into Bioengineering but I don’t really like the math and the labs for that one, so I just thought that maybe just being in Bio would be bet-_

 

Dipper frowned, his hand stopping as he reached the end of the last page in his worn out journal, sighing and trying to find a new journal to finish up his entry. He scoured his little desk, unable to find anything that could serve as a replacement, so he crammed the rest of the day in the margins before closing the filled book.

 

He really didn’t have money to spend on a new journal, and he didn’t have his own laptop so he really didn’t have an outlet anymore. Writing was his saving grace, as it was the only thing keeping him sane. The darkness inside liked to overwhelm him at times, but writing managed to shine a light from within to chase it away for awhile (it only receded, never died, but he would make do with such limitations).

 

Dipper was also uncomfortable with writing down his very personal thoughts and feelings onto loose sheets of paper, so there really was no way around it.

 

He sighed, kicking his trunk of stuff, he had to pack light since his parents didn’t like him hauling around so much stuff-

 

“Here kiddo, Mabel said you needed a new one so-”

 

He remembered his Grunkle Stan getting him a journal before his first year of college! He smiled and opened the trunk, digging through his all time favorite novels and other miscellaneous paperwork, finding the rather large journal crammed at the bottom of the chest.

 

Well, the thing wasn’t much but it would do. He fingered the spine of the book, already seeing a couple of strings starting to come off, dilapidated with time.

 

He sighed and took a seat at his desk once again, making some space for the new journal and writing down a smaller entry:

 

_Well, this is my new journal since I have filled up my last once, so I just wanted to make a new entry so that I can start getting into the habit of using this one. Unfortunately I have nothing else to write though, so I suppose this is goodnight._

 

Dipper didn’t know what else he could write about so he ended it there, dating it and closing the book. On a whim he decided he would return the book to the drawer he used to lock up his laptop in, deciding to retire his old journal into the trunk before locking that one as well.

 

Fatigue set into his being and he trudged his way to bed, thankfully he could afford to put off work for tonight. He turned off the light and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

 

Unfortunately though, it seemed as though the universe had something else planned for Dipper-

 

~~_Well, this is my new journal since I have filled up my last once, so I just wanted to make a new entry so that I can start getting into the habit of using this one. Unfortunately I have nothing else to write though, so I suppose this is goodnight._ ~~

 

**To Do List:**

**1- Make Pizza Dip**

**2- Prepare to Interview workshop for DeCipher @ 8:00pm**

**3- Read Kierkegaard’s “Sickness Until Death”**

**4- Print out schedule**

 

He didn’t know how this could happen. It was unfathomable-

 

There was no way someone could come into his room, break into his drawer without disturbing the lock and strikeout his words, only to leave behind a list. And even if somehow they had managed to do all that, they would have had to go through all the trouble of returning the book back into the drawer and leave no other traces of ever being in his room.

 

Maybe it was _magic_? No, he was a freaking science major, there was no way he could attribute this to magic without feeling like a hypocrite. Maybe he should study the book then? But he had no way of knowing where to even start. Maybe someone is just a really good escape artist and managed to break their way in, at least then he could stay sane.

 

Before his brain could barrel into another theory he was glued to the page-

 

_Well, this is my new journal since I have filled up my last once, so I just wanted to make a new entry so that I can start getting into the habit of using this one. Unfortunately I have nothing else to write though, so I suppose this is goodnight._

 

**To Do List:**

~~**1- Make Pizza Dip** ~~

**~~2- Prepare Interview workshop for DeCipher @ 8:00pm~~ - > Moved to Monday @ 5:00pm.**

**3- Read Kierkegaard’s “Sickness Until Death”**

**4- Print out schedule**

**5- Start on Questionnaire 1 (Due Saturday)**

 

As much as Dipper wanted to believe someone had managed the more realistic theories he couldn’t deny the proof before him.

 

The page was changing all on it’s own.

 

It was dynamic and items were being crossed out without him even doing anything. There was no way Dipper could explain it. An idea ran through his head, and he grabbed the nearest pen and went straight to work-

 

_Excuse me, but you crossed out my journal entry._

 

Dipper bit his lip, hoping that he wasn’t hallucinating the whole thing and waited expectantly for a reply.

 

**_Your journal entry? This is my journal though! So stop using whatever method you’re using to achieve this and scram!_ **

 

_I don’t really get it either. I was just writing in my journal last night and then today this happened! I thought someone was playing a prank on me but then I saw you writing, and I couldn’t believe it._

 

**_Wow, I just bought this journal yesterday from a thrift shop, and so I just disregarded the writing in it as the reason why it was there. Sorry (not sorry) about that though, it’s not my fault we are sharing a journal._ **

 

Dipper didn’t really know why he was just letting the pieces fall where ever. Usually he liked to be precise and careful, but this was completely spontaneous and unbelieveable! Yet something about it felt _okay._ Something drew him into this person, regardless of the magic that they used to communicate through.

 

And while their connection was similar to using an IM or an online chat it felt more intimate. They had to backtrack and think out their words. The letters would slowly come to life on the page and their handwriting was so different, so it was always easy to tell who was saying what.

 

Dipper didn’t realize he was smiling, this was actually kind of _cool_.

_It’s fine, no biggie. I would have been more embarrassed if you had seen an entry that was more personal. I actually got this journal a long time ago from my Grunkle as a birthday present, I barely started using it now though._

 

**_I’m kind of disappointed now, keeping secrets from me now? Also, what’s a Grunkle?_ **

 

_Ha ha, It’s a shortening of Great Uncle, so yeah- Grunkle. We’re strangers, so we’re practically the embodiment of secrets and desires._

 

**_Oh, that makes sense, duh!!! Haha, so if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name? We don’t have to be strangers ya know. I didn’t know you were so fucking poetic._ **

 

Dipper felt a small thrill come through him, he could lie about his entire being and this person would have to take his word for it. Then again he had no reason to lie, but maybe he should still hold some privacy? Just to keep things interesting-

 

_I don’t really wanna give out my real name, cause ya know- names have a lot of power._

 

**_That sounds something a cultist would say!_ **

 

_And how do you know that? I am just being honest here! Anyways, you’ll think my name is dumb, but I guess you can call me whatever you want? I have to consent to the name though, and vice versa._

 

**_Sounds fair, cultist. But ya gotta give me something to work with kiddo, names don’t just appear out of thin air._ **

 

_I told you, I’m not a cultist! I have no idea how to give you anything to work with though._

 

**_Okay then, talk about a fond memory or some sappy bullshit like that._ **

 

Dipper was taken aback but sighed, deciding to play along and stop worrying so much about how he would portray himself to this guy. (They would probably grow bored of each other soon.)

 

_Well, a few summers ago I went up to Oregon to visit my Grunkle Stan at his tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack, and it was right by a forest. I loved that forest, going out as much as I could and exploring that wonderful world between the pines. I think that was my favorite part actually, trying to always take as much as I could in what little time I had there. Like the sharp scent of the pine trees and how cool the air was, and just the colors of the forest being better than anything I could ever find on TV. I always felt more at home there than anywhere else-_

 

**_Wow, seems like you miss the place a lot, Pine Tree._ **

 

Dipper frowns, scribbling out a bit furiously, in his hastiness his hand writing grew messier-

 

_Pine Tree? Seriously? That’s the name you came up with?_

 

**_Well, yeah- cause you’re a total sap. I know I asked for sappy bullshit but that was so sappy I need to wash my eyeballs out before I go blind from all that sticky nostalgia._ **

 

Dipper scoffed, a bit ruffled from the mysterious person’s line of reason but couldn’t take too much offense. After glancing back at what he wrote he reluctantly admitted that he might have gone a little overboard, but hey- at least he was being genuine! He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so free to talk to someone. It came as a bit of a surprise really.

 

**_Don’t worry though, it was nice. Very authentic. It reminds me of fire._ **

 

_Oh, so should I call you Arsonist? Maybe Pyro would work better?_

 

**_Oh shut up Pine Tree, I simply said you were spunky, don’t be a smartass._ **

 

Dipper laughed out loud, unable to stop the smile that came onto his face-

_So you’d rather me be a dumbass with you?_

 

There was a pause and Dipper wondered if maybe he took it a bit too far. Fuck, he shouldn’t have said that, sarcasm was always lost during the translation of speech to text.

 

**_YOU ARE A RIOT! An absolute riot, I swear! Well Pine Tree, time to move onto figuring out my name. What method are you going to use to figure out my name?_ **

 

_Well, how about I just ask you for your name?_

 

**_It was cute the first time, but now you’re pushing it._ **

 

_Fine._

 

Dipper really had no idea what to ask.

 

_Fine. What’s your favorite snack food?_

 

Another few moments passed and Dipper wanted to facepalm. WHY WAS SOCIALIZING SO HARD? Was it really that hard to communicate like a decent human being without him fucking embarrassing himself?

 

**_Seriously? Well I love all kinds of chips and candies and anything that can harm this body of mine, but I must say- I AM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS._ **

 

Dipper was dying, this whole thing was just so absurd but it was going so far! The laughter was even becoming painful, so when Mabel bursted into the room he could only roll over in surprise-

 

“Mabes? How did you get in-” He started with a tight voice, still catching his breath.

 

“DIPPER DON’T CRY, BIG SISTER MABEL WILL DRY ALL YOUR TEARS!”

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before both of them erupted into laughter, their crescendo of joyous sounds only exacerbating their laughter. It got so bad to the point where Dipper had to slap his thigh(repeatedly) to calm the fuck down. Mabel wiped a few tears from her eyes and began to respond to her twin.

 

“Oh, and to answer your earlier question- I picked the lock! Cause I was thinking I was getting rusty at it, and then I heard you in here and it sounded like you were crying, SO BEING THE GREAT SISTER I AM I BUSTED THROUGH THE DOOR TO SAVE THE DAY-”

 

“My laughter sounded like crying though?”

 

Mabel flushed a bit, “Well, it was like the odd breathing you were doing-”

 

“Cause I was trying to hold in my laughter.”

 

“And well, usually you don’t laugh that loud so I was just kinda confused. And you haven’t laughed in a long time Dip- not like that at least.” she admitted a bit melancholically, before perking up-

 

“On the bright side, you found something to make you laugh like a idiot 12 year old! Now you gotta let the Alpha Twin in on it!”

 

Again, the absurdity of it all made him want to not tell her but there was no way he could hide this. What else could explain why he was laughing so hard? And he was a terrible liar, so he sighed and tried to find the right way to tell her.

 

But he didn’t have to say anything before she noticed the book on the table, and she did a double take-

 

“Bro-bro...Is that?”

 

Dipper nodded, “Yeah- the book Grunkle Stan gave me before we came here, remember? Well, it’s special, and apparently someone else is using it too. So we’re just talking, and stuff.”

 

**_Seriously? Well I love all kinds of chips and candies and anything that can harm this body of mine, but I must say- I AM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS._ **

**_So yeah, Doritos. Please don’t call me that, I would rather not be a considered a cannibal if you try and call me that._ **

 

**_Okay, take your time Pine Tree. Not like I am actually waiting for you or anything._ **

 

**_But you could hurry it up, just a bit. Although time is an illusion I can’t help but feel it gnawing on my senses._ **

 

_Sorry, I got a bit distracted. I know, it was a dumb question. Still am struggling to name you._

 

**_Do something fun then, like ask something creative! Or like really crazy! (But not stupid like the Doritos thing)_ **

 

Dipper had nearly forgotten that his sister was reading his conversation, and he laughed-

 

“Wanna give it a go?”

 

Mabel nodded and leaned over, taking Dipper’s pen and writing out a question.

 

**_The first shape that comes to mind is a triangle. Also, who are you? Did Pine Tree leave?_ **

 

Mabel giggled and left a little star with a small half rainbow on the page (Unfortunately she couldn’t color it so it would have to remain blank) before handing the pen back to Dipper. He gave her a confused look before giving him a look. Suddenly he knew what she was going for-

 

_YOU LIKE DORITOS. DORITOS ARE SHAPED LIKE TRIANGLES. YOU ENVISION TRIANGLES WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED. ILLUMINAUTI CONFIRMED._

 

**_Wow you and Shooting Star are THOSE kind of people, huh?_ **

 

_Shooting Star? That’s actually a star with a rainbow next to it._

 

**_There’s no color though. I thought they were like those lines that artists use to denote motion? Whatever, they will forever be Shooting Star in my heart._ **

 

_Fair enough. So Illuminauti, how was your day? I see your checklist has only diminished a bit._

 

**_No, I don’t wanna be Illuminauti! That’s dumb! Get Shooting Star to draw something and I will guess it’s name!_ **

 

Dipper sighed and got his sister to begin drawing out a odd creature-

 

Of course she was determined to keep to the illuminauty theme and the triangle thing so she made a pyramid with an huge eye, only drawing three rows of bricks and giving the eye pretty eyelashes. She stepped back and returned the pen to Dipper.

 

Mabel dragged over an extra chair from the kitchen into the room and Dipper added his own flair to it, adding a hat just above the silly little drawing.

 

**_Wow, that fella is looking pretty dashing actually! I would call him Mr. Pyramid, cause he is looking so dapper with his hat and colossal lashes! I would just add one last thing._ **

 

Dipper saw his companion add a black bowtie to Mr. Pyramid, laughing and gesturing for Mabel to return-

 

_I think Illuminauti is cooler than Mr. Pyramid but I guess that would make sense for me to say since I am the ‘cultist’ Pine Tree._

 

**_Damn, I am so good- I totally called the cultist thing! You can’t hide anything from me, I am the all-knowing, all-seeing, Mr. Pyramid!_ **

 

Dipper smiled, writing furiously to answer _Mr. Pyramid_ , and somehow his days got better.

 

Mabel agreed, he would smile more, laugh more, he was strong one more. She also could tell that her brother might also be falling for Mr. Pyramid, as his conversations grew longer and deeper and Dipper tried to avoid owning up to said feelings instead claiming that him seeking her advice was merely ‘hypothetical questions’ and ‘asking for a friend’.

 

But even though Dipper was stronger now, Mabel found it hard to pry that book away from Dipper. Then another thought came to mind-

 

“Hey, you’re going through the pages very fast- you two should probably exchange contact info before your pages run out-”

 

“Yeah, I’ll do it later. Thanks, though.”

 

Mabel sighed, aware that her brother didn’t even pay any mind to her statement and so she shrugged him off, hey, she tried already- didn’t she?

 

“Also Dipdop, remember to get ready for the bonfire tonight, and if you bring your journal I am gonna chuck it into the ocean.”

 

Dipper simply hummed in confirmation and scribbled down furiously once more, smiling wide as he hoped Bill would find his comment funny-

 

So he didn’t realize when it was time to go, Mabel instead having to forcibly drag him out and pry the book from his hands. Dipper protested loudly, trying his very best to get ahold of the journal but it seems that having that one and a half inch of height over him seemed to be very useful in assisting in Mabel’s endeavor.

 

“Bro-bro! Time to go! Just leave the book here, you don’t want it to get all wet and stuff at the bonfire, so just tell Mr. Pyramid that you’ll be out for the night.”

 

Dipper scowled and finally managed to grab the notebook from Mabel, “Fine, fine! Grab me a jacket in the meantime, yeah?”

 

Mabel nods and runs off to grab his jacket from the doorway closet, and Dipper flips through the book quickly before realizing that he is indeed running out of pages. He finally thumbs the latest entry, noting that there are only five pages left before he hits the back cover.

 

He opens it and grabs a pen, frowning a bit-  
  
**_Always puns with you, and you should be thankful I put up with your horrible jokes. Puns are my thing, so just stick to your adorable sarcasm Pine Tree._ **

 

**_On another note though, I can’t stay for much longer PT, I actually got some plans for tonight that I can’t just skip out on. I’ll try to bail as soon as I can but yeah, don’t stay up for me._ **

 

**_And I know I’ve been putting off giving out our info to each other but there’s a reason for that. I had so many laughs and so much fun writing to you and getting to know you. And honestly you have been such a great friend to me._ **

 

**_I have to tell you something important soon, so please wait just a little longer. I'll finally give you a way to contact me outside of this book at that time._ **

 

**_Have a goodnight Pine Tree._ **

 

Dipper sighed, to be honest, the first time Mabel brought up the contact info thing Dipper was all on board for it, but Mr. Pyramid wasn’t so on board. It was crazy, how the person on the other side seemed to manage to keep lots of things from him. Dipper of course wasn’t bearing himself completely either, but there were definitely topics that Mr. Pyramid was dodgy on. Not that he could blame him, but he had liked to think that Mr. Pyramid still wanted to chat even after their pages ran out.

 

_That’s fine, it seems like we both are being forced into social interactions since my sister is dragging me out for the night too. Have fun and don’t worry about me! We can always talk later, ha ha :)_

 

_I just wanted to say thanks for all this. It’s fun and I hope that we don’t have to stop writing just cause of something silly as running out of pages. And I’ll definitely keep writing to you!_

 

It took a minute before his last sentiment settled in and he made quick work to scribble out the end of the last message, he just hoped that his friend hadn’t caught the last bit.

 

His eyes began to burn, and Dipper did his best to hold them back. With that he managed to go out into the night with his sister, trying to keep a smile on as the moon shone on him.

  
Yet deep down he felt something horrible had just happened, and he could only hope for a quick response.

**Author's Note:**

> School is hard so updates have been non-exisitent. Sorry about that, so here's a little one-shot that had been collecting dust in my fics folder.


End file.
